petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Petling Cat
The Petling Cat(also sometimes called the Petling Kitten) is a petling that is sold in the Petlings section of the Outdoor Store. You must be Level 5 in order to buy this petling. It is the cheapest petling to buy, and the first one available to newer players. Item Summary *Cost: 1,000 coins *Sells for: 333 coins *Recycle: No *Giftable?: No *Added: 1 February 2010 *Removed: No Petling Appearance Your petling will be assigned a random appearance after you feed it for the first time. The only feature you have some control over is the color - if you do not like your pet's color, you can buy a Petling Biscuit for Playfish Cash and feed it to your pet.People have had complaints and want to choose how they look like. This will probally be updated in the future. A very helpful petling guide written by Jay P. is found in the Playfish forums at: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1665745. This guide contains other images of the different ears, tails, and eye shapes that your cat can have. Body The Cat petling's body comes in the below colors: (also green and aquamarine) Ears There are 5 types of ears. cat_ears_1.png cat_ears_2.png cat_ears_3.png|Hungry cat_ears_5.png cat_ears_4.png Eyes There are 4 colors(blue, aquamarine, light brown, and yellow) 3 eye shapes, and 3 types of irises. cat_eyes_1.png|This is a blue eyed cat|link=It's eyes have little droppings has white eyebrows cat_eyes_3.png|This is an aqua eyed cat This is the best kind of eye to me cat_eyes_4.png|This is a brown/black eyed cat cat_eyes_2.png|This is a yellow eyed cat People had complaints about this eye Feet There are 2 types of feet. cat_legs_1.png|It has shoes cat_legs_2.png|No hooves Head Shapes There are 5 head shapes. 147x99x75x0.png 145x108x75x0.png 150x118x75x0.png 127x107x75x0.png Play.png Tail Shapes There are 5 tail shapes. cat_tail_1.png|This tail makes your cat look smaller when you put it in your chest cat_tail_2.png cat_tail_3.png|Hungry cat_tail_4.png cat_tail_5.png Pictures cat_petling_1.png|Pickle's cat, Mr. Fluffles 401196 221590417920493 100002086084894 486910 1151665036 n.jpg|A pet with it's cat Pussy cat1.png|Someone's pink cat cat7.png|Someone's beige cat 402309_326267667391076_100000235369560_1264554_546501118_n.jpg|A pet Cutie sleeping with her cat Mary by her side. Kitty cats.jpg|A pet Salienna and her cats Maru and Happy mia and lala.png|MiaRi and her cat Lala play.PNG dum dums 3.jpg|Someone's white cat cindy.jpg|A pet with her purple cat .jpg|Someone's black cat images (1).jpg|Someone's pink cat images (5).jpg|A cat in a tub A pet's blue kitten.jpg|A pet's blue kitten petlingstage1.png|A pet's light brown cat 305085_109351955880589_448056883_n.jpg|Orange Mo's cat's Katie and Kevin 528743_391996277520080_2074347944_n.jpg|Orange Mo's cats Kevin Kevin and KK 546747_394376837282024_1515181515_n.jpg|Orange Mo's cats Kevin(light green) and Jeff (aquamarine) 482050_394377480615293_1669106786_n.jpg|Orange Mo's 5 favorite cats Kevin(green) Jeff(light blue) KK Kevin and Kevin (light brown) 428903_394316663954708_1167421047_n.jpg|A hungry kitten 394459_391991830853858_318326532_n.jpg|Katie(blue) Jordan(on the right) Kevin and Kevin(light brown) images (4).jpg|A cat jumping across the room images (7).jpg|Blue cat and pet 180px-Kushlyn_The_Cat..png|Someone's brown cat This cat looks mad 383942_394847797234928_371933056_n.jpg|Orange Mo's new cat Nicolas Scarlet.png|My cat Scarlet 63169 161629390646334 176278005 n.jpg|Tsundere; cat, coyote, dog pet soceity.jpg|lave's pet cat Kushlyn The Cat..png|This Is One Of Charity's Petling. Kushlyn The Cat 39842 139753159388799 5298361 n.jpg|Marceline's cat named Alice 521886_371970672917394_132827717_n.jpg Petling Food The petling cat eats: Ebi_sushi.png|Ebi Sushi Milk.jpg|Milk Salami.jpg|Salami Strawberry_Milk.jpg|Strawberry Milk Category:Petlings